


are you mine?

by waveydnp



Series: byebye 20gayteen daily fic advent [20]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: prompt: jealous dan





	are you mine?

Dan stays up late most nights. 

That’s not really a new thing, but lately it feels very different. 

Before, he’d be on YouTube or trolling Twitter or falling into the hole of watching decidedly not-straight porn and wanking furiously and then feeling irrationally guilty afterward when he’d pick up his phone and see three missed calls from his girlfriend. 

She’s not his girlfriend anymore. He feels bad about it, but not that bad. They both deserved the chance to find the happiness they weren’t giving to each other. 

He’s single now. Ish. 

Actually he’s not sure about that part. That part is a giant question mark.

But he’s not staying up late watching porn anymore. 

Now he’s on Skype. He’s on Skype until the wee hours, sometimes until he falls asleep with his laptop warm against his chest. 

On the nights he’s not up late staring at black hair falling into pixelated blue eyes, well… he’s still thinking about them, and about the boy they belong to.

The man they belong to, really. Phil is definitely a man, one with chest hair and a stubbled jawline and everything. He looks grown. He looks mature, even if he doesn’t always act like it.

It makes Dan feel even younger than his eighteen years. It makes him wish he was older than he is, more experienced, smarter, funnier, fitter… It makes him just a little bit mad. He’s driving himself mad trying to live up to the image of the person he thinks Phil might want.

It seems to be working. Phil smiles when he pops up on Dan’s screen. He texts things that make Dan’s stomach flutter. He says he wants to meet Dan in person.

He calls Dan pretty. He calls Dan funny, even when Dan forgets to try. He tells Dan about his channel and his mates and how he’s jealous of his brother and how his father doesn’t really understand him. He tells Dan he feels like a kid who’s terrified of the future.

Dan doesn’t tell Phil how much he feels like that too. He doesn’t want Phil to look at him like a kid. 

Instead he tells Phil he wants to make videos. He tells him about the parties he goes to sometimes. He tells him about how shit it is where he lives and how much he’d love to meet Phil in person. 

Phil is weird. He’s weird in a way that comes naturally, in a way that makes him absolutely dazzling. Dan can’t think about anything else. He grins when his phone buzzes with _awrf <3_ and _rawr XD_. He replays over and over the videos Phil posts, studying the editing and the music and that one where he’s got no shirt on.

They talk about Muse. They listen together over Skype and promise each other they’ll go see a show together someday; isn’t there one sometime next year? Phil says.

Dan’s heart threatens to burst knowing Phil’s so casual about making tentative plans with him all the way into next year but he tries to be cool.

He tries, and he’s pretty sure most of the time he’s failing. He just can’t seem to help it; when he talks, Phil listens, like really listens. It’s intoxicating. He can talk to Phil for hours and never get bored, never stop for a moment to wonder if he’s making things awkward because then Phil’s asking questions or jumping in with a story of his own that builds off of what Dan’s talking about and it just… works. It feels fucking amazing.

The hours pass by like minutes and before he knows it’s been three hours, four, five. He spends all his spare time in his room and right now that’s a lot as his dad likes to remind him. He has all the spare time in the world as he’s not doing anything with his life, working a shit job a few days a week and spending his gap year talking to a guy who lives three hours away and is way to cool and good looking to give him the time of day.

But he does. Somehow he does, he gives Dan so much bloody time.

And Dan doesn’t know what it means. They don’t really talk about what it means and that’s why Dan’s up late even on the nights Phil can’t be there in his computer. 

He doesn’t even know for sure what he _wants_ it to mean. 

Could he do this, if in some insane alternate universe Phil actually wanted him like that? Could he do that? Could he commit to things that have so far only been theoretical?

Could he look into a face the same height off the ground as his and kiss lips that might not be soft? Could he press himself up against a body that’s as flat and sharp as his, run his hands through hair that ends almost as soon as it starts?

It’s not like he hasn’t thought about it every single day since Phil deigned to friend him on Facebook. But thoughts are safe, mostly. He can keep those to himself. He’s been doing it his whole life. 

He’s never really known someone who cares to hear his thoughts, except maybe his grandmother. But even then there are plenty of things he’d never tell her.

It’s so different with Phil. In the middle of the night when they’ve been talking for hours and Dan is too sleepy and comfortable to remember he’s meant to be keeping his cool he’ll tell Phil things he’s never told anyone. Sometimes he knows he doesn’t even really make sense, his words going a mile a minute and laden heavy with emotion. He always thinks back the next morning and can’t feel anything but warmth. Phil never makes him feel like his thoughts are silly or over dramatic. 

With Phil Dan feels like he can say anything. 

Except maybe _what are we?_ , which is the thing he wants to know most of all. And also the one thing he’s too afraid to even think about too much.

Until he sees some twat saying something flirty on Twitter and it’s directed at Phil and Phil is kind of playing along with it and Dan hates it. It makes his stomach feel tight and he doesn’t even think twice before he goes off.

_oi he’s mine_

Phil’s tweet back comes nearly instantly.

_lmao <3 (txt me then O__o)_

If he’s laughing about it, if he’s sending Dan love hearts publicly in response to unearned petty jealousy… that means something doesn’t it? Does that mean he likes it? Dan’s impulsive possessiveness, is it just a joke to Phil? Or does Phil’s heart skip a beat with every text and call like Dan’s does. 

Suddenly Dan’s not afraid to think about it. Suddenly he’s afraid _not_ to think about it. He’s afraid of what might happen if he takes too long to think about what he wants this to be. He’s clearly not the only one who’s spent time watching AmazingPhil and feeling the urge to know him.

When Phil tells him his parents are going away and the house will be empty and does he maybe want to come down to Manchester and finally meet in person? Dan doesn’t hesitate. He buys train tickets with what little money he’s got and tells his mum he’s going to meet a mate, not that she’s really that bothered about what he does with his time.

It’s not _technically_ a lie. Phil is definitely a mate.

But maybe once Dan’s been up north and back he’ll be just a little bit more than that.


End file.
